1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torque limiting system technology, torque-slip and torque limiting devices and their application to power transmission assemblies. Such torque limiting devices can protect mechanical equipment from damage by mechanical overload and can be used as torque transferring and limiting devices in various assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tolerance Rings, known to the art, are devices capable of providing torque transfer, axial retention and radial loading between mating cylindrical components. When a Tolerance Ring is compressively assembled between said mating cylindrical components, each corrugation provides a spring force resulting in friction. The frictional capacity of the tolerance ring is the resultant force of all the corrugations and the coefficient of friction with the mating components.
Tolerance rings, have a number of advantages, such as being inexpensive, light, simple, durable and allowing rapid device assembly however they are limited in their function when a wide range of mating component material types and frictional capacity is desired.
It is known to the art that a differential is a device that can transfer rotational energy from a single power-input source to two power-output shafts or axles. In the instance of a land vehicle, it can allow differentiation when the outside wheel is required to turn further and faster than the inside wheel when a turn is made. However, to control “undesirable” slip or differentiation between wheels, as might occur when one wheel encounters a low-traction condition, such as mud, snow or ice, it is desirable for the motor vehicle differential assembly to include some provision to limit “undesirable” differentiation.
Many known to the art limited slip differentials utilize viscosity, locking devices, torque sensing gear systems, frictional clutch plates or cones, or other means to limit differentiation and are expensive, complex, heavy, and may exhibit high-frictional loading.